


[Podfic] Happy Belated Birthday

by Djapchan



Series: [Podfic] Warlock Dowling's Not Entirely Normal Life Series [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23612311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djapchan/pseuds/Djapchan
Summary: lyricwritesprose's summary:Several weeks after the world didn't end, Crowley wakes up from a nightmare about Warlock. Meanwhile, Warlock thinks America is stupid.
Series: [Podfic] Warlock Dowling's Not Entirely Normal Life Series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720378
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: Good Omens Podfics





	[Podfic] Happy Belated Birthday

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Happy Belated Birthday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20249725) by [lyricwritesprose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lyricwritesprose/pseuds/lyricwritesprose). 



**Listen** to the podfic on [anchor](https://anchor.fm/djap)  
 **Download** the podfic via [mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/yjri7zsi1zmhjpd/GO_Happy_Belated_Birthday.mp3/file)

 **Music:** [Silver Lanyard](https://freemusicarchive.org/music/Blue_Dot_Sessions/Bitters/Silver_Lanyard_1420) by Blue Dot Sessions  
From the Free Music Archive  
[CC BY-NC 4.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc/4.0/)  
 ****

 **Sound:** [Plop](http://soundbible.com/2018-Plop.html) by Sabine Eismayer  
From Soundbible  
[CC BY 3.0](https://creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/)

 **Cover Art Artist DOZERDRAWS** can be found on [tumblr](https://littledozerdraws.tumblr.com/)


End file.
